After the Storm
by ThehoVerboarder
Summary: four days after the wild thunderstorm on November 12,1955 Biff is surprised when he sees that strange silver car parked across the street. this could spell trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Biff looked up from his car as a brilliant flash of light distracted him from his

repair work. Biff looked behind him but only saw a strange looking silver car. Biff

shrugged and continued to paint over the scratches on his car. He was used to seeing

strange things by now. Ever since that Calvin Kline showed up, his life began falling into

shambles. That butt head had not only stolen his girlfriend, but he had the audacity to

cause his car to crash into a manure truck, not once but _twice._ Biff clenched his teeth at

the thought.

_ Wait, what ever happened to that guy anyway?_

The last time anyone had seen of that butt head was Saturday night, almost a week ago.

Biff remembered what happened that night but could hardly believe it. That night he had

not only been decked by the schools nerd, George McFly, but he had been given an

almanac earlier that day by some crazy old codger with a cain. Apparently it could tell

the outcome of every significant sporting event for the next 50 years. In other words, it

could tell the future and could be used to make a huge fortune. Unfortunately, he never

got the chance to make one lousy cent because Calvin had stolen it from him. Biff

couldn't understand how or why Calvin knew about that almanac. Calvin had chased him

mercilessly, as though the whole universe was at stake. Eventually Calvin had ended up

clinging to Biff's car trying to tear it from his grasp. Biff remembered that after Calvin

had successfully taken the almanac, he charged down the tunnel on a…

_ What was that thing?_

Biff had been so angry he didn't stop to wonder what that strange thing was he was riding

on. It looked like he was floating on air! It wasn't even touching the ground! Then there

was the flying car…

_ Wait! That silver car!_

Biff whipped his head around. There it was! That was the car he had seen on Saturday

night! The doors opened and two shaken men in lab coats staggered out of the car.

"Whoa! What a trip!" the taller one said. "So this is the year 1955?" the shorter one

said " I don't believe it!" the taller one shook his head in disbelief. The two then

sauntered off towards the corner café. Biff strolled towards the car to take a closer look.

This was unlike any car that Biff had ever seen.

_ Idiots…they didn't even lock it!_

Biff looked around to see if the men in lab coats were around.

_ Coast is clear…I got to check this out._

Biff opened the gull-wing door on the driver's side and clambered in.

_ Whoa!_

Biff was shocked to see the dashboard was riddled with lights, dials, and switches.

"June 5, 2011!" Biff's eyes widened in realization. "Son of a bitch!"

_ This is a time machine!_

Biff's eyes traveled back to the numbers on the dashboard.

_ Why don't I just pay these guys a little visit?_

Biff pulled a book off the dashboard and looked at the page that it was opened to.

"How to operate the Delorean Time Machine." Biff read aloud. An cynical smirk

crossed his face.

_ You'd almost think they wanted me to hijack this thing! This is going to be easier _

_then I thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

Biff staggered out of the Delorean and looked around. He couldn't believe what he

was seeing. The rural road that he had been on in 1955 had transformed into a busy

suburban neiborhood. Biff got back in the Delorean, and sifted around in the glove box.

He needed to know exactly who it was he was after. Finally he found a clipboard with a

stack of papers attached.

"The Institute of Future Technology, 1238 Riverdale" Biff read aloud. Biff tried to start

the engine but it stalled. He kept turning the key and pumping the gas but the same

hollow gutless sound came back from the engine.

_Great! If I can't start the engine, I won't be able to get back!_

Biff swung the door open and headed down the street.

_Heh, looks like I'm walking._

Biff stared in wonder at the strange cars going down the street. Suddenly a huge 4x4

rolled down the street playing some strange and weird sounding music. The man wasn't

even singing. It sounded like he was chanting!

_This, is the kind of music people in the future listen to?_

Biff shook his head in disbelief and continued down the street. Biff wondered how hard it

was going to be to find this Institute. He knew where Riverdale was but things had

changed so much he wondered if his memory would do him any good. Then he saw it, a

huge grayish white building that had to be at least 3 stories tall. Biff jogged across the

street and into the parking lot. He headed toward the front door to find it was full of

people.

"Hey, are you a Time Travel volunteer?" a tall man in the back of the line asked.

"uh, yeah." Biff said unconvincingly. " cool, me too!" the man smiled " Doc Brown has

been working on something big and for the first time in years, he's letting volunteers test

it out!"

_So, Doc Brown is behind, figures. That nut-case was bound to invent something big _

_like this eventually._

"Alright, Time Travel Volunteers," A man in a hard hat and lab coat called to the group.

"I need to see your passes," he said as he began heading down the line of people. "Hey,

wheres your pass?" the tall man asked. "Uh, I don't know, I forgot where I put it." Biff

lied quickly. "Oh…that's okay! You can be in my group!"

_How gullible can you get!_

As soon as he got through the front door he slipped away from the group and headed

down the hall. He slinked past on security guard after another, when finally he came to a

large monitor, showing a much older Doc. Brown.

_There he is! I need to get to that Lab!_

"Now, Biff can be very persuasive but don't listen to him!" Doc Brown said facing the

monitor.

_He's on to me, but how?_

Biff turned and saw a security camera behind him. He punched it and ran down the hall.


End file.
